1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and in particular, a battery-operated quartz wristwatch including a housing in which there is arranged an analog display mechanism as well as a liquid crystal display unit which facilitate a display of different time magnitudes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A timepiece of that type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,665. In this timepiece, hours and minutes are indicated through the intermediary of indicator hands and a watch dial. Provided for the display of the seconds, day or the date is a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a display by means of light-emitting diodes (LED). The liquid crystal display is arranged in a cutout formed in the watch dial. The display surface thereof is small in comparison with the size of the watch dial.
A watch having a liquid crystal display whose appearance can be varied is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,163. Through the rotation of one of the polarization filters of the liquid crystal display it is possible to render the numerals visible so as to be either dark on a bright background, or bright on a dark background. A hybrid display is not provided in this particular instance.